Berserker
by TunaForDesert
Summary: He laughed at his face, he sneered at him, and he does not care about him, what's wrong with him? Nobody mess with the Arcobaleno, but why the kid said they mess with the wrong person? Who is the new transfer student?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Berserker

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: He laughed at his face, he sneered at him, and he doesn't care about him, what's wrong with him? Nobody mess with the Arcobaleno, but why the kid said they mess with the wrong person? Who is the new transfer student?

**Warning**: Bloody scene, Tsuna's OOC, I think there's more but meh, I'm too lazy. It's rated M for a reason you know….

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR, oh you get the idea

* * *

><p>A brunet stirred in his sleep. The morning sun hit his peachy lovely skin. The light woke the brunet from his sleep. Sawada Tsunayoshi, 14 years old, birthday 14th October and had just recently transfer from Shimon middle school to Namimori middle school. The reason why he transferred was a secret, but some said because of his….wild attitude. The boy had lost his mother in a hit-and-run car accident when he was nine. His father, Sawada Iemitsu was an outside advisor of Timoteo Vongola, the ninth boss of the Vongola family. His uncles, Enrico, Federico and Matsumo, the ninth's sons were all nice but strict to him. The only ones that he didn't get along with was the Varia, mainly because of Xanxus. Tsuna always hated the man for some unknown reason that he didn't know himself. It just came to him naturally. But hey, he didn't give a damn about it. He went to Shimon to live with his friends, the tenth generation of the Shimon family.<p>

Enma Kozato, Shimon Decimo was Tsuna's best and childhood friend. Both of them were trained by Enrico, Matsumo and Federico personally. It wasn't a pure coincidence that there's a town and school named after their family. The whole town was actually owned by them legally, making Enma the owner of Shimon town. But nobody knew that except the mafia until a certain incident happened.

Tsuna did his morning routine in his new apartment lazily. The apartment was simple with one bedroom with a king sized bed, a kitchen, a living room and a small study room. The furniture was rich in taste and was shipped from France, Spain and of course, Italy. Tsuna was quite picky when it came to house's decorations. It wasn't his fault that he lived in a mansion full of antic furniture in Italy and Shimon.

He made himself a quick breakfast even though he had more than enough to cook a feast in his fridge and cabinets. He's just lazy. He grabbed his backpack as he put in his homemade bento.

"I need a maid to do all this for me." He muttered to himself as he walked down the street of Namimori. His brown hair moved gracefully when the morning breeze slapped his face softly. He smiled a little. He loved morning more than anything. He walked pass a pet shop. He raised an eyebrow as he heard a soft purr from inside the shop. He frowned cutely then he went inside the shop.

He softly gasped at what he saw. On the floor was a white cat, and it was a **huge** cat. Cowering slightly in front of the cat was a Chinese man in a red robe. On top of his head was a small white monkey. Tsuna stalked forward. His steps attracted the attention of the man and the cat. He made a small sheepish smile.

"Oops." He said quietly as he rubbed his head.

The Chinese man sighed, "Sorry kid, we're not open yet. In fact, it's only 7 in the morning." He said with his eyes nervously still on the cat. Tsuna yawned. True, it's only seven in the morning. He thought he could take a small nap on the school rooftop while waiting for the bell to ring. But who knew he would come into this situation?

"Yeah, I know that but don't you think you need a help with that fluffy cat?" no, it wasn't a cat. It was a female white lion. It was a weird breed but also rare.

The man, no, he looked like he's only in high school, widened his eyes, "Eh, kid, this is no ordinary cat. It's a newly breed cat that was shipped from Italy. I still don't know what she can do so run along now." He made a shooing motion but Tsuna only stood there with a weird expression.

"I know that. And I also knew that no pet shop sells a big carnivore."

Awkward silence…..

The boy gave up as he sighed, "Fine, she was shipped here illegally. I'm Fon and I beg for your good side on not telling anyone about this." Fon said.

Tsuna gave him another weird face, "Mafia?" he asked nonchalantly. Fon choked on thin air.

"Alright, it's the mafia so why don't you help now!" he asked exasperatedly. Tsuna coughed into his fisted hand to hide his chuckle.

"You're lucky I was the one who finds out about this." He said as he stalked forward until he was right in front of the cat. Tsuna and the cat had a small staring contest as Fon watched curiously. His white monkey cowered slightly on top of his head. Tsuna suddenly smiled as he reached out to pat the cat's head. She purred softly under the touch as she closed her eyes. Fon let his jaw dropped.

"You are one hell of an animal tamer, kid…" he said softly. Tsuna smiled.

"I'm kind of like animals…" he replied.

They stood there in silence for a moment.

"Ne, does she have an owner yet?" Tsuna asked the older boy. Fon turned to him.

"Erm, no?" he gave a sheepish smile. Tsuna smiled brightly.

"Can I keep her? I've always wanted to keep one but my family would be a worry wart if it's a big cat. Can you believe it they gave me a fatty Himalayan cat?" Tsuna rolled his brown eyes. Fon chuckled.

"Yes, but you know you can be charge for keeping a carnivorous animal as a pet illegally right?" he said. Tsuna smiled.

"That can be take care of, my friend. That can be…" Tsuna took his phone from his pocket and dialled a number he knew too well. He put the device on his ear and after three rings; a familiar timid voice was heard.

"Hello, Enma here."

Tsuna smiled, "Don't tell me you've just woken up, Enma." He said as he pet the cat.

Enma coughed embarrassedly, "I'm sorry. What do you need, Tsuna-kun?" he asked. Tsuna hummed.

"I've just landed my eyes on a big huge white female lion, Enma." The rest were unsaid but Enma knew what his friend wanted.

"It's settled. I'll send the forms and card to you this evening."

Tsuna smiled brightly, "Thanks! I promise I'll feed you my sky flames." Tsuna said this quietly as he didn't want Fon to hear it. Enma chuckled from the other line before he suddenly cursed.

"Shit! Adel's going to have my head for this! I'm late! I'll talk to you later! Bye!" before Tsuna could reply, the call was over. Tsuna grumbled cutely at the phone. Fon who was watching this blushed slightly.

"Okay, Fon-san. My friend said he's going to take care of the arrangement so I can take her this evening. How much does her costs?" Tsuna asked. Fon coughed.

"I don't know. I think we should discuss this later. You're going to be late if you don't go now. You go to Namimori middle school right?" Fon smiled as he tilted his head slightly to Tsuna's uniform. Tsuna blinked as he looked back at his phone.

7:53 am.

Tsuna was gone before Fon could say anything else. The Chinese man blinked at the spot Tsuna previously stood.

"I forgot to ask his name." He said to himself

XXX

Tsuna didn't stop cursing until he saw the gate. He broke into a grin as he sprinted faster.

"Safe!" he softly said as he panted. He looked around. He was the only one on the school ground. He grumbled a bit before he walked into the school building. Students were swarming the corridor. He quietly slipped through to get to the teachers' office. However, he didn't know he was attracting attentions. His petite and small body could put any girl into shame. His slightly pale complexion stood out amongst the tanner skin of the Japanese students. Lastly, his soft brown eyes and hair looked so artistic that it could be a painting.

Tsuna noticed that people were parting to give a way for something. He however remained on his path and stalked forward without a care in the world. It's not like he's doing something wrong right? However, he noticed that there were a group of students walking into the opposite direction from him. He saw that the office was just slightly ahead and he continued walking forward. He didn't expect a teacher came out from the office and bumped into one of the people in the group. He also didn't expect the teacher to actually _apologize_ to the student. The teacher was in fact bowing furiously to the student!

He couldn't take this anymore. It's just…..

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed out loud as he held his stomach. The situation was just too hilarious. He didn't register the fact that the whole body students were gaping at him like he had gone mad. Tsuna's laughter ceased slowly as it turned into a chuckle instead. The group walked forward to him. He looked up and his eyes met with black ones.

"What's so funny?" a blank and slightly menacing voice was heard from the boy in front of him. Tsuna looked at him up and down. The guy was wearing the school uniform for boys with the long sleeved vest and blue tie. He had black hair that was hidden under a fedora. Tsuna smiled and voiced out his answer before he went on his way calmly to the office.

The silence on the corridor was deafening. Nobody was even dared to breathe.

For a newcomer had just insulted the Arcobaleno.

Right on the face.

XXX

"Man, Reborn. That kid practically spat on your face! What's the matter kora? You're losing your touch?" an Italian blond sneered at his friend. Reborn turned to his friend with a glare.

"Shut up, Colonello. I swear, I'm going to rip him apart the next time I see him." He growled deeply. Viper scoffed from the other side.

"I don't think the kid even know who we are. I never see him around." He commented.

Verde looked up from his laptop, "I thought so. He must be the new kid they're talking about." He tilted his head slightly to a bunch of giggling girls.

"Did you see the new guy? He's so cute that I can squeeze the life out of him if I hug him!" they squealed.

"Oh my God, I hope he's single! Please let him be single!" one of them said hopefully.

"I heard he's from Shimon. You know the school full of delinquents."

"Oh, a bad boy huh? We have to get him before the others get him!"

Colonello shook his head, "For some reason, I feel bad for the guy. He's actually pretty cute, if you ignore his laser-like mouth." He snickered.

The door of the classroom was opened at the moment and the students scrambled to their seats. The Arcobalenos were already sitting on their seats of course. Verde merely closed his laptop without shutting it down and Viper hid his stack of dollars. Reborn's getting murderous each second and Colonello whistled some unknown tune. However, all the sounds ceased immediately as they saw the small figure that was following behind Nezu-sensei, the most annoying and stuck up teacher in Namimori middle.

For the new student was standing there with an almost bored atmosphere around him.

For some reason, Nezu-sensei was slightly shaken as he adjusted his glasses a few times nervously. No, he wasn't afraid of the fact that he was the one that crashed to Reborn, the second leader of Arcobaleno in Namimori this morning earlier. No, it was because of the fact that he was going to have **Sawada Tsunayoshi **as his student. Oh how he wished the Arcobaleno had just get him expelled. He'd rather work at the toilet stall than sitting in the same room as Sawada Tsunayoshi everyday five times a week. The reason why Sawada Tsunayoshi was transferred had been told to him as he was his homeroom teacher. And he had read the boy's whole record in Shimon middle school.

And to be honest, he was **terrified**. Not even the Arcobaleno could do something like he did and getting away so easily. It was supernatural, inhuman even. He doubted the possibility that Sawada Tsunayoshi was a human. How after all he had done and still has that carefree attitude in him was just simply illogical. Unless the boy was a bonkers, than he was not a human. It's just….completely paranormal. The boy had completely defied the law of nature.

"We have a new student today. He had just transferred from Shimon recently and I hope you will get along just fine. Please introduce yourself." He spoke his whole speech like a robot. Like he had practised it beforehand and the whole sentence was blurted out without a hint of emotion. The Arcobaleno looked at their teacher weirdly. Reborn was glaring at the brunet with all his might.

"Hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I prefer Tsuna only. I'm originally from Namimori too before I went to Italy for a year five years ago then went to Shimon to live with my friends since four years ago." Tsuna said shortly as his eyelid almost dropped. He was getting sleepy.

"Is there any questions?" Nezu asked. A few hands shot up, some from guys and more girls.

"Shoot." Tsuna said.

"When is your birthday?" a long black haired girl asked with a blush.

"14th of a certain month, try to guess the month and I might get you a free ticket to Paris." He answered as a few squealed was broadcasted.

A girl with single braid stood up this time, "Why did you transfer to Namimori?" she asked.

Tsuna looked thoughtful for a moment before he smiled, "I cut off my teacher's fingers and his 'important part'." He said casually as they all sweat-dropped. That couldn't be right, right….?

A jock stood up with a grin on his face, "Do you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" he asked as a few guys groaned. He waved them off with a grin, clearly was trying his luck on Tsuna before his friends could. Tsuna stared at him blankly.

"What, do you want to go out with me?" he asked nonchalantly. The handsome black haired boy sheepishly rubbed his head, showing his 'yes' answer. Tsuna hummed before he smiled.

"Meet me at the baseball field during lunch. Don't be late." He winked, causing majority of the class to swooned.

As it turned out, Nezu-sensei said they could use his time to get to know Tsuna. The Arcobaleno was feeling paranoid at their almost robotic teacher. There was something about Sawada Tsunayoshi that made Nezu-sensei stiff as a rock and clearly was afraid of the new student. What could be dangerous about the angelic looking boy? He looked like he couldn't even hurt a fly.

Then it came, lunch time. The Arcobaleno went to their usual spot, the rooftop, where they could see everything, anything from above.

"Hey, isn't that Sawada and Mochida?" Colonello said as he looked down, his hands and chin resting on the fence. The other two followed where he was looking at from their seats as Reborn just continued his lunch. Viper and Verde raised an eyebrow respectively at what they saw.

After a few minutes, Colonello whistled, "That has to be the hottest guy's make out session ever. Did you see Mochida? He looked so lost when Sawada responded to his kiss." The blond grinned. Reborn scoffed.

"They've just met and they went straight to the fourth base? Why am I not surprise?" he asked sarcastically. Verde turned to him.

"Maybe it has something to do with what happened this morning?" he replied, equally sarcastic. Reborn clicked his tongue. His pride still stinging with wounds after that newcomer crushed it mercilessly. It was irritating….and unforgivable. That kid would pay someday. He still didn't know Reborn, the adopted grandchild of Timoteo Vongola, the owner of the Vongola Inc. Even though he only met the old man once in a month, but he could do pretty much whatever he wanted with his position and uncounted money allowance every week. Together with Verde, Viper and maybe Colonello, that kid's as good as dead.

When they arrived at their classroom, they were greeted with the sight of the new transfer student made out with the school's kendo club captain, in front of the whole students. The brunet was sitting on Mochida's lap as they lip locking. Nezu-sensei once again arrived at the door and he looked like he could care less about what was happening. He simply sat down on his chair and twiddling nervously with his fingers. Reborn couldn't take this anymore.

"Sensei, your students are making out on class time. Aren't you going to punish them severely?" Reborn said calmly. He knew that stuck up teacher would follow his words since he can lose his job if Reborn wanted to. That new kid would be punished. Oh how wrong he was.

Tsuna stopped his activity and pouted at the teacher, "Sensei, look at that guy! He's encouraging you to punish me!" he said in a whiny voice.

Nezu stood up and turned to Reborn breathlessly, "Reborn, detention after school." The silence was once again deafening.

"**What**!" Reborn stood up harshly and knocked his chair out in the process. How dare that old fart give him detention! It should be that Sawada given detention, not him!

"I'm sorry, Reborn but this is for your own good." Nezu said nervously, _and mine_, he added internally. Reborn gritted his teeth.

Oh Sawada Tsunayoshi would pay.

* * *

><p>End chapter.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Berserker

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: He laughed at his face, he sneered at him, and he doesn't care about him, what's wrong with him? Nobody mess with the Arcobaleno, but why the kid said they mess with the wrong person? Who is the new transfer student?

**Warning**: Bloody scene, Tsuna's OOC, I think there's more but meh, I'm too lazy. It's rated M for a reason you know….

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR, oh you get the idea

Start chapter.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to walk me home?" Tsuna asked his new boyfriend, more like plaything. But Mochida doesn't need to know that. They were currently at the locker room and surprisingly, their lockers were just one locker apart. The other student had left, leaving the two behind.<p>

The black haired boy smirked and snaked an arm around Tsuna's waist, "Of course! What a bad boyfriend I would be leaving his lover all alone. Besides, there's a lot of hungry men out there out for young and sweet flesh like you." He nuzzled on Tsuna's neck. The brunet giggled at the ticklish feeling. If someone were to look at them at the moment, preferably fan girls, they would squeal at the cute scene. Tsuna looked up and pecked Mochida's cheek.

"Silly. Let's go then! I need to go to the pet shop to settle something." He took Mochida's hand and dragged the taller male.

"What do you need to do here?" Mochida asked as he eyed the pet shop in front of them nervously. He knew one of the Arcobaleno live here. But since it's the nicest Arcobaleno second to the first leader, he figured it wouldn't do any harm. But he's still nervous. And he knew his new boyfriend was a slight suicidal with the stunt he pulled earlier morning.

God help him.

Tsuna only gave him a smile and tugged him again. Tsuna opened the door with tingling sound.

"Fon, we're here~!" he called out. Mochida blanched at the familiar tone Tsuna used to address the _storm Arcobaleno_. Were they old friends or something?

Just then, the Chinese man appeared around a corner, "Ah, you're here! Wait a second; I'm trying to- Owh! Stop tha- owh! _Would you stop that_?" the exasperated tone Fon used made Tsuna sighed as he realized who was it Fon was engaged in a fight with on the corner.

"Would you help me? She's getting jumpier after you left! She looked like she's ready to bolt out of the room _any_ second to follow you!" Fon called out as his hands were stopping something around the corner from attacking. Tsuna only smiled and kneeled down.

"Here kitty~!" he cooed. Just then, a large white female lion knocked down the high-schooler and bolted straight to Tsuna.

"Uwah!" Mochida yelped at the sight of his boyfriend being tackled down by a huge cat. To his surprise, Tsuna only giggled as the cat licked his face. He blinked. What the….?

"Stop that! It tickles!" the boy said while giggling. Mochida raised an eyebrow. Now he knew Tsuna was actually ticklish. Well, that would be helpful….

"The forms had just arrived just now. You only need to fill it in and sign." Fon said as he brushed off the dust on his red robe. Tsuna sat up from his previous position with the cat hanging on his shoulders.

"Wow, that's fast! Enma sure takes his job seriously." Tsuna whistled in appreciation. Fon chuckled.

"When you say Enma, you don't mean Enma Kozato Shimon, do you?" he asked.

Tsuna nodded, "Enma Cozart Shimon actually, but you know how hard to pronounce it with Japanese kanji letters so he changed it to Kozato."

Fon nodded as he moved to the counter. He took out a stack of papers and shoved it on the desk.

"Here, you might want to start now." He advised.

Tsuna raised a sceptical eyebrow, "You seriously want me to do it now? At this place?" he asked incredulously. Fon stared at him confusedly.

"Well….." he trailed off.

Tsuna snorted and stood up, the cat on his heels. He took the forms and took Mochida's hand in his, "I'm filling this in at home. I'll be back around 11 and we'll bring Tara through the back door to avoid unnecessary things from happening." He said. Fon nodded at the logic.

"Tara? You're naming the cat Tara?" he asked. Tsuna shrugged. He took out his wallet and pulled out a card.

"Here's my number and name. Anything you need just ring me. Come, senpai, I still need to show you my apartment." He dragged a scandalized Mochida behind him.

XXX

"You're adopting a lion." Mochida said, still baffled at what happened while sitting on Tsuna's bed. Tsuna looked up from the desk. His black rimmed rectangle glasses dropped slightly at the action.

"Not adopting, just taking the liberty to take care of her. And mind you, the _lion_ is Tara!" he huffed and went back to his work. Mochida stared at him before shrugged. He knew the moment the brunet stood up against the Arcobaleno that he was weird. So it's no surprise that now he wanted a lion, a fucking female lion as a pet.

The moment he arrived at the apartment, he'd been appreciating his boyfriend's taste in everything, from the kitchen to the arrangement of the furniture. He noted that most of the object in the house and the wallpaper consisted orange, grey, white and black. The flowers on the tables were actually just simple green leaves instead of colourful flowers. A small water fountain with bamboo on one of the living room corners was just simply breath taking. There was also a 48 inches TV with a set of Hi-fi besides it. The sofas were actually orange with dirty blonde round pillows.

All in all, the apartment just screamed rich in any way.

"I bet your mom must love to spoil you." he muttered. Tsuna looked up at him and laughed lightly.

"Can't, mum's dead when I was nine." He said a bit sadly.

"Sorry." Mochida muttered guiltily.

Tsuna leaned on the dark wooden chair, "She was nice, and pretty. My uncles and grandpa said I'm more and more becoming like her as I'm growing older. They actually thought I'd be just like her when I'm twenty or something." He laughed lightly, "And I said, 'no that's just impossible cuz mom's a woman and I'm a guy so no way man'."

Mochida actually laughed at that. How long has it been since he laughed with his heart in it? Two years? Three years?

"I gotta admit, even though I've never met your mom, that yes, you're actually looking more like a girl than a guy. If it weren't for your uniform, I'd say you're a chick the first time I saw you." he said cheekily. Tsuna blushed and glared weakly at the laughing boy on his bed.

"Shut up! I'm not cooking you any dinner!" he threatened. Mochida blanched up and gaped at Tsuna.

"Hey! You're cooking tonight! I've rang my mom that I'm staying over at a friend's house!" he shouted and pointed accusingly at Tsuna. Tsuna blew him a raspberry and bolted out of the room.

"Come back here, you brat!" Mochida followed quickly. He went to the kitchen and blushed at the sight of Tsuna wearing an apron.

"Damn, you're going to make one hell of a wife one day. I wonder if mom would mind if we adopt a kid. I hope she won't be disappointed when she finds out I'm actually marrying a guy."

A frying pan made contact with his face.

XXX

"Are you still hurt, amore?" Tsuna asked his boyfriend with an innocent smile. Mochida turned to him incredulously, a band aid on his nose.

"Fine? You were trying to _kill_ me with a fucking _frying pan_! That's not cool _at all_!" he wrinkled his nose. Tsuna only rolled his eyes and intertwined their fingers as they walked down the Namimori Street. They were on their way to Fon's shop with some women stopped to stare at them for a moment to coo and said what a cute couple they made. Tsuna only waved it off and Mochida blushed and laughed sheepishly

"Oi, are you sure you want to take the lioness?" he asked gently. Tsuna shrugged and leaned on Mochida's broad shoulders.

"I've always wanted one. But my family tends to be a worry wart every time I brought up the subject. Now I'm living by my own so I'm not going to let Tara go." He answered lowly. The night breeze was chilling but oddly warm. Mochida wrapped one arm around Tsuna's shoulders. He's wearing one of Tsuna's overlarge shirts and a jean jacket. His pants were muddy coloured and a pair of green sneakers adorned his feet. He was still floored by how huge Tsuna's closet was.

He leaned in to place a kiss on Tsuna's temple.

"You're so spoiled."

"I am. So what's that to you?"

"By the way, do you have any idea about who you were talking to earlier this morning?" Mochida asked.

Tsuna shrugged, "Who, the one with the braid hair or the spiky blondie?"

Mochida stared at him, "No, the one with the fedora hat. You know who they are, his whole group?"

Tsuna pondered a bit, "Ah, the one that given detention by that old fart. Yes, I remember and no, I don't know who they are and I could care less."

Mochida sighed. He was right, his spoiled and bratty boyfriend was a suicidal, "FYI, they are called the Arcobaleno."

"Arcobaleno? I think I've heard that somewhere." Tsuna muttered. Mochida continued.

"There are nine original members. The one with the fedora is the second leader. The first leader left for high school along with two others. One was called to Italy one year ago. The last one; some said he betrayed the other Arcobaleno, and some said he was kicked out. But overall, he is known as the Corrupted. The first leader was so broken when he left four months ago because they were lovers. Rumours had it say she's pregnant with his child. Oh here we are." Mochida chirped with a smile. He did not notice that Tsuna's eyes were dull after hearing about the last member.

When they entered, the biggest surprise awaits Tsuna.

"Bermuda…."

XXX

"What do you mean he left?" a nervous voice was heard from the other line. Enma sighed and looked at his family pleadingly. The guardians turned their faces at the same direction. Traitors…..

"Dino-san, it wasn't anyone's decision. Tsu-chan said he was…..bored here, at Shimon, so he went to Namimori to find…..something worthy of his time. He said if he didn't come back for one month, then we're free to visit him. He didn't wasn't any disturbance. I think we better let him do what he want." Enma bit his thumb.

"Enma, the last time we let him do what he wants Massimo and Enrico almost lost their hair talking to Giegue Famiglia. And may I remind you what he did to Leilei brothers' underwear during his visit with Nono in China? He used it as a flag at their temple, Enma. Tsuna is a walking trouble machine. So please, don't tell me he went to Namimori where he could find the biggest trouble." Dino sighed mournfully. Enma shared his sorrow.

"Is that all you want to talk about?" the redhead diverted the subject. Dino coughed as he remembered the reason why he called.

"No, actually, you remember the boss of the Trad 6 Famiglia?"

Enma nodded, "Yes, I remember him. Trad 6 is a new rising Famiglia, right? I heard they've been proposing an alliance with Vongola."

Dino sighed, "Yes, they had. However, when we read the contract, one of the agreements almost sends Massimo, Enrico, Iemitsu, Coyote, Bouche (Ninth's mist guardian) and Federico on a rampage."

Enma raised an eyebrow, "What agreement?"

"An agreement to marry Tsuna off to the Trad 6 Boss when he's old enough to prove that Vongola's are willing to trust Trad 6 with their lives."

Enma gaped, "W-what?"

"Yes, Enma, the Trad 6 boss is quite taken by Tsuna on Cavallone's last party. It seems that my little bro is enough for him since Tsuna is a precious treasure of Vongola. But I think their change is bigger. They are giving their own _boss_. God, they still didn't know that Tsuna is a candidate for the tenth Vongola seat."

The redhead gulped, "If you don't mind me asking, how old again the Trad 6 boss is?"

"20, turning 21 in three more months."

Enma cringed, "God, Tsuna is so going to have a fit about this. Please tell me you haven't signed the contract yet or we're going to have a raging ball of sky flames ready to toast us all."

Dino chuckled nervously, "No, I'm calling to tell Tsuna about this. He needs to come to Italy for the boss' birthday and give his answer that day. The Trad 6 boss is going to propose to him in front of the guests so he has to weight his answer for now. Remember, he only has three months."

XXX

"Bermuda…." Tsuna stared at the cloaked figure in front of Fon with shock. It seemed that they were talking. The black cloaked man turned to face the brunet. Tsuna didn't need to see his face to know the man in front of him was Bermuda Von Veckenstein. His presence alone was enough for Tsuna.

"**Tsunayoshi-kun, it has been a while, hasn't it? How's my dear Luce?"**

As soon as the name dripped down the man's lips, Tsuna lost it. His face sported a scowl so bad it could made Xanxus turned meek as he marched towards the man. He grabbed the fury collar cloak harshly.

"Don't you dare say her name, you bastard! I knew something was wrong the last time I met her! And what's this, a Vindice cloak and hat? What's with the bandage on your face? Ashamed to face my sister? Wait until Byakuran hears this! You are so **dead**."

"**You know nothing, Tsunayoshi-kun. And by the way, I am now the new leader of Vindice, so learn respect, **_**Vongola**_**."**

Tsuna paid him no heed, "What? You think I'm gonna cower down? Wrong guess, _**Vindice**_, you've hurt one of the three royalties. You will pay. The Vongola, Shimon, Giglio Nero, Cavallone, Gesso and maybe Tomaso are now eternally enemies of Vindice if you're the leader." Tsuna released him. Both Mafiosi forgot about the other people in the shop. Fon and Mochida were gaping openly.

Bermuda stood still for a second, **"Where's the sweet Tsunayoshi-kun I used to know? The one that I used to cradle with Luce? The one with the innocent sweet smile?"**

Tsuna froze.

"**You have change, my dear. Was the pain too much for you to handle?"**

"SHUT UP!"

"Tsunayoshi, Bermuda…." They turned to the voice.

"Luce…." Tsuna gasped.

"**Luce…"** Bermuda said neutrally.

There, on the hallway, was Luce. Her face was flashing with pain as her eyes landed on Bermuda. She turned to Tsuna and a brilliant smile appeared on her beautiful face.

Tsuna stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Luce's waist. He let go and rubbed her stomach. A noticeable bump made Tsuna smiled a little. He turned to Bermuda with narrowed eyes.

"Go, you are unneeded. Not after what you have done to my precious sister. And remember, whatever rules Vindice has now,** I don't care**."

Luce gripped his hands softly. Bermuda stayed silent for a moment before he answered.

"**Very well, my business here is done. And Tsunayoshi-kun," **he addressed Tsuna. The brunet turned to him.

"What?" he hissed.

"**The Trad 6 has been offering alliance with Vongola."**

Tsuna scoffed, "So? I bet grandpa would've signed it."

Bermuda's tone next startled Tsuna and Luce, since they were the ones that knew Bermuda the best. It was full of regret and sadness, but barely noticed by everyone except the two, **"The last agreement was to betrothed you to Trad 6 Primo. Vongola Nono had almost immediately rejected it but after a wise advice, you were given three months to give an answer."**

With that, Bermuda disappeared into a black hole that appeared out of nowhere. Tsuna's whole body system froze at Bermuda's words.

"W-what?"

Mochida didn't understand why his heart hurts so much.

* * *

><p>End chapter.<p>

**WARNING: THIS NOTE IS SUPER ASS LONG SO YOU CAN SKIP IT BUT IT WILL KEEP YOU TRACK ABOUT THE STORY**

You know, when I search for Mochida's full name, I was shock when it's Mochida Kensuke. Why am I surprised? Well, I use Kensuke as the name of one OC in my 'I've Never' one shot story. The guy actually is a stalker of Tsuna. So when I found out, I LMFAO. I don't know, but it's too funny when my instinct becomes true. And it happens in my The Forgotten Feeling story, you know, about the sky Arcobaleno's close relation with the Vindice (the latest chapter's spoiler).

And I have to search through all my manga books to find KHR first issue to get Mochida's character. It's been a long time since I last touch it. All I get was that Mochida is a self-centred bastard that believes he is the best. But all the ex-villain characters in KHR actually had a very bad past that turns them bad so I figured 'let's do this Akira Amano-sensei style'. I still don't know if I'm planning to make Tsuna and Mochida a real couple. And yes, I believe Bermuda also has a bad past.

I don't know if I want to involve the tenth generation guardians since I want this story to collect all the minor characters. It's actually a nice changing.

Incoming characters, Nezu-sensei, Kusakabe, Giegue Famiglia, Trad 6, Leilei Brothers, Estraneo, uncle Kawahira, Mami (Enma's little sister) and Momokyokai Yakuza.

Trad 6 – this Famiglia was mentioned during the Inheritance Ceremony Arc as an up-rising Famiglia and was present during the Ceremony.

Giegue – this Famiglia was well known as a group of notorious assassins. They were the ones that first found out of the location of the interfering group of Vongola Decimo's inheritance ceremony. As a gift to the Decimo, they decided to deal with the interfering group themselves but ended up dead when Adelheid attack them with her Glacier flame which belongs to the Dying Will Flame of Earth rather than Sky.

Leilei Brothers – these siblings are yet to be known belong to which Famiglia but it was confirmed that they lead it together. They are known as the Ferocious Tigers of Asia. They were present at the Inheritance Ceremony.

There's a pole everyone! Go and check it out. I want to know whether to let Tsuna and Mochi-kun as a real couple or be best friends or kick him out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR.

So it had been decided that Mochida would be kick out. There's another poll at my profile. Go and check it out.

Start chapter.

* * *

><p>Tsuna barged into his apartment and harshly kicked his shoes off. He went to his room and slammed the door closed. Mochida felt like he's intruding something. He uneasily stood at the door before he closed it behind him. He walked to Tsuna's room and gently knocked.<p>

"Sawada?"

"What? Leave me the hell alone!" Tsuna snapped from inside. Mochida could felt his irritation building up.

"Quit acting like a brat, will ya? I don't know what the hell happened or why is this happening but don't you think I deserve some explanation before you start acting like this on me? We know each other for less than 24 hours but I…." Mochida trailed off. He resisted the urge to punch the door out of frustration.

"What? You're what?" Tsuna asked lowly as if mockingly. "You know nothing about me, or my past. You don't even know why I transferred to Namimori. You don't know what I did in Shimon. You don't know about my family!" Tsuna shouted the last part in rage. He could barely contain his anger.

Mochida took a deep breath to calm himself down. Shouting at each other at this moment won't give anyone merit. He looked at the door once again and started speaking, "Well? Why don't you start now? Like I said, we know almost nothing about each other. From what I could gather, you are somehow related to Luce, the sky Arcobaleno. You are to consider about that arranged marriage or something. Seems like a family business to me." Mochida clapped for himself inwardly. He managed to cover his irritation at the thought of the arranged marriage.

Tsuna didn't reply immediately. He kept silent at the other side until Mochida almost couldn't take it anymore.

"Luce isn't my sister."

"W-what?" Mochida asked, startled.

"Luce isn't my sister. Though you could say that we are so close to each other that before we knew it, we already refer to each other as siblings. There is another one. He's the middle kid or something. Luce is the oldest sister and I'm the youngest. Our families had been in some sort of alliance for hundreds of years already."

"Okay…." Mochida blinked at the door.

"About the betrothal," the brunet opened the door and Mochida felt his eyes widened at his boyfriend's orange narrowed eyes.

"Leave, Mochida." Tsuna's voice was void of emotion and it felt like a bucket of ice was splashed to his back. Mochida started to tremble before he knew it. This Tsuna was nothing like the one before. This one brought himself like a noble, with his chin up and the frown on his lips. This Tsuna was one who expected himself to be obeyed by anyone. This Tsuna was very light on his feet as he walked towards Mochida until he was right in front of the handsome black haired boy. The brunet gazed at him emotionlessly.

"Leave before they find out about you. In our family, backstabbing is anything but unusual. If they ever find out about you, they will erase your existence entirely."

Mochida's eyes widened.

Tsuna gritted his teeth, "The alliance with the Trad 6, those old farts will surely do anything to get it. Though my grandpa will go against it, the council will be more than happy to give me on a silver platter as the alliance's agreement. If they find out about this relationship, they will kill you for sure, to ensure that nothing gets in their way, even one measly relationship." The brunet turned his back on Mochida. "You should go. Get your things and go home."

XXX

Even hours after that, Tsuna could still felt his lips tingling in that annoying way. He tossed himself from side to side as he let out a groan of frustration. He punched the soft mattress repeatedly.

'_This isn't supposed to happen! Why can't he just left like a good boy and leave me the hell alone? He just had to…to…. UGH!'_

Flashback

_Mochida turned back to the boy, his bag in hand as Tsuna kept his gaze away from him. Mochida suddenly frowned. He stepped forward and before Tsuna knew it, the handsome black haired boy had crashed their lips together. The brunet was too stunned to move as he stared wide-eyed at Mochida's closed eyes. Seconds later, Mochida pulled away and there was a glint in his eyes that Tsuna failed to see before._

"_I won't give up on you that easily. As long as there is a possibility, I will keep chasing you till my last breath."_

_Satisfied at Tsuna's speechless state, Mochida Kensuke smirked and left the apartment. Tsuna stood at the doorway, dumbfounded._

End flashback

Morning came too early for Tsuna. The brunet groaned at the glaring sun. He grudgingly sat up and stretched his limbs like a cat. He groggily did his morning routine. By the time he was done, it was 7:00am, and he'd just remembered something.

'_Oh shit, I forgot about Tara! I just ran out of the shop without explaining anything to Luce! I hope Fon-san isn't mad at me! Ugh! Why do I have to be such a_ _rash-head?'_

The brunet ran all the way to Fon's shop. The brunet saw Fon was watering the plants outside his shop as the brunet slowed down on his pace. The sounds of Tsuna's footsteps made the Chinese man looked up. His handsome face was painted with surprise before a brilliant smile appeared replacing it.

"Good morning, Sawada-san! I wasn't expecting you so early in the morning but I guess it's okay. Go inside, Luce's waiting for you."

Tsuna blinked, surprised at Fon's inviting and friendly demeanour.

"Err, okay." The brunet awkwardly walked passed Fon who was humming under his breath pleasantly. He opened the door and the chiming sound surprised Tsuna lightly before he smiled at it. He contemplated whether to go outside again to ask Fon or follow his instinct to search for Luce. He followed the latter.

He walked straight to the hallway and rounded a corner. He was mildly surprised when he saw a door; with kitchen's utensils showing from what little space Tsuna could see. He followed his guts and walked to the kitchen. As he neared, he wasn't too surprised when a familiar song was sung softly.

The song of the three fated royalties.

The king of the sea.

The princess of the rainbow.

And the crowned prince of the clam.

Tsuna smiled lightly. The song that he, Luce and Byakuran loved to sing as children was their favourite song until now. Tsuna saw Luce was happily cooking something as the girl continued the chorus in a hummed version. The brunet chuckled, and it attracted her attention. She whipped her head to his direction and she beamed happily at the sight of Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun!" she caught the brunet in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you in a few months and you had grown a few centimetres taller! Keep going and I won't be able to hug you like a doll anymore!" the white cladded girl continued gushing as she totally ignored Tsuna who was turning blue.

'_This is it. I'm going to die in this mortifying way. Dad, if you find the porn magazines under my bed, they're not mine. They're Julie's, somehow accidentally got slipped when I was packing my stuffs. And no, I definitely didn't take Adel's naked picture. It was Julie. Enma, I will beat your highest score in DDR in next lifetime. Dino-san, I never thought I'd say this but you actually sucks at games. Uncle Massimo, you would kill me if I'm not already dead when you know this but it was me who got the frog into your coffee. It was purely by accident though. Not my fault that Basil- oh you know what, I'm going to make amends for my sins later.'_

"Luce! Let go of me!" Tsuna gasped out with more effort than he wanted. Luce looked at her cherished brunet and gasped in mild apologetic way.

"Oh I am so sorry! I was excited and I just couldn't help myself! Are you okay?" she patted the brunet on his back. Tsuna painfully smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm still talking, don't I?" if Luce detected the sarcasm, she ignored it as she smiled brightly.

"Well, dig in! I've made your favourite!"

"Thank you for the food."

XXX

"Luce, what in the world is this?" Reborn asked while eying the steak on his plate like it's the most disgusting thing ever existed in the universe.

"Reborn, don't say that. That's Tsu-kun's favourite. He visited this morning." Luce chided.

"Oy, what kind of people eat steak for breakfast?" Verde wrinkled his nose.

"Well, apparently, it's Luce's beloved 'Tsu-kun'." Viper chuckled.

"When are we going to get to meet this 'Tsu-kun'?" Colonello asked as he wolfed down the steak on his plate. The other three junior Arcobalenos stared at the gluttonous blond before sighing and reluctantly started eating.

Luce smiled brightly, "Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out, kouhai-tachi."

XXX

"Luce just loves playing with us." Verde muttered bitterly.

"You mean, toying with us." Viper said instead.

The two Arcobalenos with the most unusual hair looked at each other before sighing.

"Really? I think it's cool, though! I mean, we've met Byakuran-san and he's **fucking** creepy. I'm so pumped up to find the last of the royalties." Colonello grinned boyishly.

Reborn rolled his eyes, silently thankful that the street was empty.

"But why are they called the royalties though?" Viper's question was met with silence.

"Vye, either you're deaf or just plain ignorant to not hear it when Luce told us. Hell, she even sings it every day! Every! Friggin'! Morning!" Reborn said through gritted teeth. Colonello and Verde looked at Reborn and silently pitied the black haired Arcobaleno. Out of them all, Reborn was the most annoyed one with the song.

They rounded a corner and Reborn, who was ahead of them all, bumped into something, or rather, someone.

"Owh! What the fuck! Watch where you're going, ye bastard!"

They looked down, and there, almost sprawled on the ground, was the new transfer student, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

><p>End chapter.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the encouraging reviews, guys! ^^ Now I'm pumped up to update this more regularly.

Start chapter.

* * *

><p>The Arcobalenos looked at their new classmate with various reactions, ranging from plain disinterest down to pure irritation. Concern was never existed in their vocabulary in the first place. Hell no. It'll be like hell frozen over. The brunet's intimidating glare was still set on them even when he picked himself up from the ground. He looked like someone stole his last stick of sausage.<p>

"What are you, blind?" he scowled before he walked passed them as he adjusted the strap of his bag. The other three observed their black haired friend. The raven was gritting his teeth before he spun around and grabbed the brunet by his wrist.

"Now listen here-"

"Hey what's your problem dude?!"

"-you brat! I don't care who you think you are but I think you need some proper lesson!"

The brunet halted in his attempt to free himself as he stared up at the fuming Arcobaleno. There was something in his eyes, a glint that looked unnervingly like he'd heard that for more times than his small fingers could count.

"Great, second day at school and I'm already meeting people like this." He mumbled to himself, an annoyed expression appeared on his face. The brunet met Reborn's glare head on. He was not intimidated one bit. If anything, he looked weary.

"Okay, what is this lesson you want me to learn?" the tired tone was as plain as day.

Reborn was fuming. No, scratch that. He was bent on bending hell and heaven, "You fucking piece of-"

"Now, now, Reborn, calm down!" Colonello grabbed his friend by his armpit. He did not like that glint in the new student's eyes when Reborn started insulting him. He may look bored and harmless, but the blond knew better than to judge a person by physical appearance alone.

'_Hell, I think I just did Reborn a favour. Who knows what this guy could do?'_

"Why don't you stop screaming your guts out and let's discuss this like normal civilized people?" the blond set his winning smile. Viper and Verde looked at their friend (who was possibly had just escaped the asylum) like he'd grown two heads.

Colonello turned to the brunet, "Hi, I'm Colonello!"

"Colonello, let go of me, teme!"

"Tsunayoshi." Tsuna smiled lightly at Colonello.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, you bastards!" Reborn scowled harshly but Colonello didn't even showed sign that he'd heard him as he grinned at Tsuna.

"I'm sure you know this stuck up narcissist is Reborn, those two guys over there are Viper and Verde. I'm sure you know which is who."

Tsuna nodded his head lightly towards the two silent Arcobalenos. Verde scoffed and looked away. Viper only muttered something inaudible under his breath. Tsuna sweat dropped at them, feeling ignored….and hated.

Colonello's contagious laugh made the brunet looked at the blond. But a finger was shoved to his face instead. Tsuna blinked at the owner, which was Reborn. The brunet once again sweat dropped at the killer glare the raven was giving him, looking like he'd like nothing than to send Tsuna six feet under.

"You," Reborn announced darkly, "are pissing me off."

Tsuna gave him a dry smile, "Tell that to your fellow me-haters. They said the same thing."

"Whoa!" Colonello let go of Reborn and gaped at the two. "This is the first time you two speak civilly! And I mean not screaming your lungs out! A miracle! A miracle!" the blond gleefully announced. Verde and Viper rolled their eyes. The two started walking, startling the other three.

"H-hey, wait up!" Colonello called out as Reborn and Tsuna followed him calmly.

"I still don't like you." Reborn muttered. Tsuna looked at him, slightly startled before he chuckled nervously.

"W-what did I ever do to piss you off?" wrong question.

Reborn abruptly turned to him, stopping on his track. His obsidian dark eyes looked at Tsuna with a mixture absurdity, rage and plain annoyance. Tsuna racked his brain, trying to find anything that matched this guy.

Wait a second….

'_Ah! He's the yesterday guy!'_

Tsuna tapped his curled palm to the open one. No wonder those curls looked familiar. Come to think of it, Mochida also said something….

Did that mean these four were connected to Luce some way or another? W-wait….there was that group, rainbow…ah! Arcobaleno! Yes! Luce said something similar to it. So, these four were members of Luce's group. And that also meant that they knew Bermuda. As Tsuna came into a conclusion about the four, his brown eyes trailed back to Reborn's. The raven looked even more pissed than before.

"What, you don't remember?" Reborn sneered, "Let me refresh your memory, bastard. Where's your boyfriend, Mochida?"

"Ah, him?" Tsuna emitted cold malice, and put on his best innocent smile, a perfect mask, for a hidden mask. Tsuna made sure that he looked innocent, but with hidden sly and playful side showing. "I break him up last night. He was a bad lay. I thought that with his good face and body he'd worth something, turns out he's very awkward at bed."

Reborn looked startled, before he scowled, muttering something like 'I should've known'. Tsuna smiled innocently, and started walking. Oddly enough, Reborn stayed beside him during the whole walk. When they arrived at the gate school, Reborn still stayed with him until they reached the classroom. This action made the students who saw them gaped for a moment before walking away faster.

What happened to the humiliation from yesterday?

In the classroom…

'_What the hell happened to Sawada and Mochida? Why is he walking to school with __**the**__ Reborn?'_

Just when they thought that everything was okay with the two, Reborn turned to Tsuna, with the whole class watching.

"I still don't like you. No, I loathe you with every fibre of my being. You insulted me, you got me into the detention class, and for that I admit you're good. But that's as far as you can go, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You're a heartless, cold, two-faced, sly, snakey, and annoying pint sized bastard. You're going to regret everything."

And they sighed in relief. Nobody knew why, but they don't think they'd like the idea of the two getting along. But….they looked at the brunet, who looked startled with the sudden announcement.

"Hey! I thought we're cool already! I'm sorry 'bout yesterday, okay!"

But Reborn ignored him and walked to his desk, a smug smirk on his handsome face. Tsuna gritted his teeth. It's a war he wanted, a war he will get then!

"Fine! You stuck-up narcissist! I hate you too, you bastard!" and stomping to his desk angrily, was one fuming Sawada Tsunayoshi.

XXX

3-A class received what seemingly like unending surprise. Mochida didn't show for classes. And the one who replaced Nezu (who disappeared without anyone knowing) was….

"Alright everyone, listen carefully, the one who finishes the test the earliest, I'll give three free coupons to the ramen shop downtown! Everyone knows where that is, ri~ght?"

Tsuna twitched, as did everyone in the class.

'_Whose bright idea was it to take this guy as the replacement?!'_

The thought was running wildly in their minds like a headless chicken. The man looked like someone who doesn't have anything to do in his life. He had a worn out yukata on, with very unearthly colour. He was thin and quite fairly tall. With crudely styled –Tsuna insisted it was chopped by some dull knife that he found in the garbage bag- white hair and round small pair of glasses, he looked…..suspicious.

Not to mention he insisted everyone to call him 'uncle Kawahira'.

"Is he some assassin who was ordered to kidnap me then kill me?" Reborn's suspicious muttering reached Tsuna's ears and the brunet snorted. There's no way that….that person could be an assassin. Besides, why would anyone wanted to kidnap that narcissist? The bastard would be sold out to the black market before he's killed because of his attitude. Some dirty rich mafia boss might be looking some good hit then they would decide killing a brat like Reborn would definitely be satisfying. The brunet would gladly be the one to buy him then slave him then kill him without mercy while he'd be cackling like the classic villain. Tsuna nodded sagely at his thoughts.

"Hey! What are you thinking, you bastard?! I know it! You're thinking about something perverted aren't you?!" Reborn's loud accusation made a big vein popped on Tsuna's head. The brunet turned the taller teen who was already standing. Tsuna stood up and glared with the same fierceness, mirroring the glare in Reborn's eyes.

"Were you talking to me? Were you talking to me, you narcissist bastard?! Hell yeah I was thinking about why would anyone wanted to kidnap your sorry excuse of an ass?! You're so much of a narcissist than I thought you are!"

As the argument almost escalated to a fist fight, which the two would not ever allowed –because they're much prideful than allowing themselves to be involve in a street brawl-, Colonello smiled wistfully, like a father watching his two sons fighting.

"At least there would be no more boring day, is there? They're getting along so well too! Reborn definitely need more friends."

Verde and Viper stared at their friend, looking like they'd wanted nothing more than to run away and pretend the madness in the classroom did not concern them at all.

As the chaos in the classroom grew merrier with some students started cheering on their chosen individual, Kawahira smiled and thought-

'_Ah, this is the life.'_

-that.

* * *

><p>End chapter.<p>

Hahaha, surprised? Kawahira is just a normal person here. It'd be too troublesome to include Checker-face. This chapter is leaning more towards humour. I think I'll include some scene like this with some seriousness still lurking around. And oh, it seems Tsuna is doing a good job in pretending that he dumped Mochida because he's a bad lay, while the real reason is still hidden from anyone except himself and Mochida. Where are Mochida and Nezu anyway?

Now, let's see how close Reborn was when he accused Tsuna thinking something perverted:

The bastard would be sold out to the black market before he's killed because of his attitude. Some dirty rich mafia boss might be looking some good lay then they would decide raping a good looking underage middle schooler like Reborn would definitely be satisfying. The brunet would gladly be the one to buy him then slave him then rape him without mercy while he'd be cackling like the classic villain.

Anyway, that's it for now.

Ciao~!


End file.
